


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 壹

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 壹

第一章.戰爭從來就沒有平息過

01.

「不二，明天見。」  
「阿，辛苦了。」  
「哪裡，倒是你最近代了不少課，才真的辛苦呢。」  
「大家都有輪流休假的時候嘛，我還有年底的旅行可以期待呢。」  
「這次，是去韓國嗎？」  
「嗯……打算回家後順便飛韓國一趟。」

不二周助從教學大樓走出來的時候天色已經漸漸暗了，十月的德國太陽總是七點就落下的，和夏季時有著極大的反差，本該屬於夜晚的涼風迫不及待的從廣場的角落竄出，刮起了落葉，在行人的風衣帶子間肆意妄為。他往大樓後方的平面停車場走去，穿過停車場，就有公車亭能夠一路搭回住處前。不二拎著皮制的托特包，那是他幾年前買的，長年使用下，深棕色的皮革開始有大小不一的折痕。

「不二。」一個清冷的聲音傳來，冷到連風都瞬間寂靜。不二停下腳步，視線沒離開正在理耳機線的手機，他漫不經心地答道：「來接我？」  
「啊。」那個聲音出現了一點遲疑。  
「那就麻煩你了。」

兩人坐上車，引擎發動後不二看著那只漂亮的左手在暖氣口前晃了晃，他一句話也不想說，自顧自的把耳機塞到耳里，聽著幾年前紅過的那首Passenger的《Let Her Go》。他一直都很喜歡聽歌，雖然總被同事打趣，說他聽來聽去就是那幾首，但不二就是喜歡。低頭確認了隨機播放的歌單，下一首，是張學友的《時間有淚》。

「爸媽說想見你。」一旁的人終於在沈默將近十分鐘後重新開口，語氣聽上去顯得十分客氣。

呵，就是這種客氣，才真正讓人更生氣吧。不二暗自腹誹，又是想都沒想就回了對方一句：  
「也只有這種可能了吧？」  
「不二……」  
「手冢國光，我的意思是，如果不是你父母要求，我想你今晚應該有很多計劃好的事情要做。」  
「是什麼讓你這樣想？不二。」手冢的聲音有點緊，像是喉嚨里卡了玫瑰的刺，但是不二決定忽略，他繼續回答對方的問題。  
「因為，你一直都是個照著自己計劃走的人啊。」

手冢國光不再說話，不二注意到他握著方向盤的手緊了緊，直到那些好看的指節泛白了才又鬆開。他注意到他茶色的頭髮似乎比起之前淡了點，發尾也沒像少年的時候那樣倔強的翹得老高。他還注意到他的喉結變得更明顯了，但他隨後又想，早就都過了青春期，這也許是種錯覺也說不定。

並且無論是真是假，不二周助都不在乎。

他真的完全不再在乎了。

02.

手冢國光一停下車，不二就解開安全帶打開了轎車車門，他站在草坪上轉身往車里拿起自己的包，順帶向負責開車的人道了聲謝，就又關上車門。手冢國光愣了一下，才連忙熄火，他關上車門前從椅背上拿了自己披著的黑色連帽外套，搭在左手臂上和不二一起走向自家大門。

手冢彩菜老早就在家門前等著了，她一看見不二就笑眯了眼，伸出雙手緊緊的抱著眼前蜂蜜色頭髮的年輕人說道：  
「你這孩子總是這麼忙，一下子又是一個月不見，還好國光回來了可以去接你，不然你跑來跑去怕事又要累壞了。」  
「阿姨，不是的，只是最近的確學校老師們陸續都休假去了，所以就相對忙碌了些。」不二不疾不徐地解釋，雙手也禮貌性地輕拍手冢彩菜的背。左肩上的包因為動作，從肩膀滑至手肘，不二不由得沈了一下，接著他就看見一旁的高大男子從右邊繞了過來，伸手抓住了自己包包的背帶。

「晚飯都好了，國光啊，你就幫小助拿著點吧，一個月不見，媽抱一下就感覺他又瘦了。」  
「好的，母親。」手冢在眼前兩人松開雙手的瞬間提起了不二的包，還順勢把包包主人的手按了下來，放進他風衣的口袋。  
「吶，謝啦，手冢。」不二依舊是淡淡地笑著。  
「……對我不用客氣的，不二。」  
「不是只有對手冢才這樣喔，畢竟，我最在乎的，就是人與人之間的關係，你知道的，不是嗎？」  
「……啊。」  
聽見手冢的回答，不二轉頭附贈了一個超大微笑，然後他抽出口袋里的手，脫下風衣並掛在玄關的衣帽架上，熟門熟路的往飯廳的方向走去。

晚飯準備得非常簡單，木制的桌上擺了一籃麵包，麵包籃旁的盒子里是日常必備的奶油，彩菜煮了一鍋熱騰騰的咖哩，從廚房端了出來放在已經擺放在固定位置的軟木塞隔熱墊上。不二略過正在幫自家母親擺放餐具和奶油抹刀的手冢，對著脫下圍裙的彩菜說：  
「阿姨，我去地下室找叔叔。」  
「啊，好的，你手冢叔叔八成又無法決定今天要喝哪種酒了。」  
「所以我去幫他吧。」

不二前腳剛走，彩菜就盯著自家兒子上下打量，半晌，她忍不住問：  
「小助今天工作上發生什麼了？」  
「我不清楚，他沒和我說。」  
「那就怪了呀……你們以前一起玩得挺好，我看那孩子也很喜歡你。」  
「母親……」  
「所以讓你今天去接他，是想給他個驚喜的呢，結果看起來他似乎不是很開心啊。」

手冢國光打斷了母親獨自一人的細語。  
「我們上周，已經在一場朋友婚禮上見過了。」  
「誒？？？」

03.

那是上週六的一場庭園婚禮。新郎是不二從前的同事，手冢則是新郎在學期間打球認識的球友。不二那天因為準備教案而匆匆趕來的時候，婚禮會場已經快對外關閉，他直接向門口招待報了名字，拿著座位編號就輕而迅速的入座，彼時已經開始播放新人進場的音樂，不二也沒來得及觀察四周的環境，馬上投入在為新人祝賀的喜悅中。

一直到證婚儀式結束，新郎新娘宣佈大家可以開始用餐，賓客們開始往後方自助式餐點湧去，不二才在人群中嗅到那股三年前的某幾晚，對他而言特別熟悉、銷魂且致命的香水味。他略為僵硬地往後轉頭，對上的果然就是那雙深褐色，眼神帶著侵略性的勾人鳳眼。

「你……」不二一時語塞，差點沒撞到背對著他正在夾菜的其他賓客，手冢眼快，左手一伸，馬上攔腰把人給摟住了。  
「嗯，我回來了。」  
「……」  
兩人最後找了個雙人桌坐了下來，空氣幾乎已經要凝結成霜，看著不二眼前的咸派已經要被戳成嬰兒副食品，手冢國光終於開口：  
「對不起，你說除了家族之間聚會以外，不要再私下聯絡的，所以我……」  
「沒關係，我不介意。」  
「嗯？」手冢不明所以地看向對面的人，卻看到不二和前一分鐘截然不同的表情。  
「吶，手冢國光，你仔細的看看我。」不二周助笑的如沐春風，唯獨一雙湛藍的眼睛睜得老大，他往前把頭湊到離手冢只剩一根小指的距離，眨著他的大眼睛。

「仔細看看我，現在，看起來還喜歡你嗎？」

手冢遲疑了一會，為了今日婚禮所以戴上隱形眼鏡的他突然覺得有點沒安全感，他悄悄的吸足了氣，屏住呼吸端詳了一下子，悄聲回道：  
「沒有。」  
「所以，這不就好了？」  
「我不懂你的意思，不二。」  
「意思是。」不二周助唰啦一聲站起來，臉上微笑的弧度改都沒改。  
「三年前的那幾晚，就當我送你的，誰也不相欠了。」語畢，他一派輕鬆地端著盤子回到人群里，再也沒朝手冢國光多看上一眼。

手冢國光愣在原地，不二剛才的話像是強力膠一樣的把他的屁股黏在了椅子上，他的眼光就這樣隨著人海中那顆特有的蜂蜜色腦袋左轉右繞，他看見不二身上那件好看的白襯衫，剪裁合度，在捲起的袖口處還能看見故意車縫的紅藍色相間的滾邊；他看向他的腰線，再往下，深藍色的九分褲下露出白皙的腳踝，突出的骨頭被薄薄的皮膚包覆著，像是拿來配茶最好的紅豆大福。

三年了，不二周助在人群中依然閃閃發光，從原本閃爍如螢火蟲，到現在己經是誰都難以忽視的那道光，柔和而美好的。看著他和新人相談甚歡，手冢國光終於擺脫了屁股上的強力膠，拿著高腳杯往三人走去，杯子里的粉紅香檳在獨屬庭園婚禮的裝飾小燈下看上去有點曖昧，燈光穿透杯子，又在手冢的白襯衫上映出點點星光。  
「新婚愉快。」他說。

04.  
「不好意思，不二，能借一步說話嗎？」在四人相談甚歡，互相敘舊後，手冢當著新人的面提出了邀請。  
「呀，不二和手冢都是日本人吧，應該會有很多共通話題喔！」新娘蕾昂妮一手提著裙擺，一手把兩人往棚子的角落推去。

舉行婚禮的庭園在一個小丘上，即便是在晚上，借著丘下城市的燈光，視野也特別清楚。遠方依稀傳來轟隆的雷鳴還有斷斷續續的閃電，手冢低頭看向不二，用幾乎是肯定的語氣開口：  
「不二，沒帶傘的話，我送你吧。」  
「哦？看來手冢還記得呀？」  
「啊。」

不二卻不說話了，手冢從來不知道寂靜居然也有讓自己不知所措的時候。像是過了半世紀，那好聽的聲音才又出現：  
「那就麻煩手冢你了。」  
「你還是住在之前的……地方嗎？」

察覺到手冢的措辭，不二無所謂的聳聳肩，他的笑意更加深了，在手冢眼中卻越發刺眼。  
「沒有了唷，我快第二年的時候就搬離宿舍了。」  
「這樣啊……」  
「手冢不是說過，人要為自己的未來多打算的嗎？」  
「嗯。」

婚禮結束後，不二跟著手冢上車，手冢看見不二順順地坐在副駕駛座上，完全沒有挑整座椅的前後及椅背角度，暗自懷疑父母究竟有多常找不二到家裡吃飯，一路上不二哼著小曲，手冢一旁無話，就這樣照著不二給的地址，依據導航回到不二的住所前，兩人下了車，站在門口的小台階上。  
「吶，手冢。」  
「啊，不二。」  
「這次，要回來多久呢？」

不二終於丟出了整晚難得的問句，手冢國光只感覺自己全身的熱血一下子上湧，他一下子握住不二的雙手，終於說出了憋在心裡整晚的話。  
「我沒辦法忘記。」  
「手冢？」不二歪著頭，一臉疑惑，手冢卻從他眼中看到那股戲謔。  
「我沒辦法像你說的，把那幾晚當作送我。」  
「嘛……但是我已經送出去了，你也收了。」  
「不二。」

把自己的雙手從另雙手裡掙脫出來，不二雲淡風輕地看著手冢國光，眼神里帶了點悲憫，帶了點幽怨。  
「我們早就在那個時候，錯過了，結束了。」  
「可是我喜歡你。」  
「可是手冢，我已經無法再對你動心了。」不二吞了吞口水，把玩著鑰匙的雙手默默的攢緊了那上面的大象鑰匙圈。

「我告訴過你的，在你對我說過那些話後，就都結束了。」

雨終究沒下，不二關上住所的門，確認鎖上後漸漸蹲縮在玄關的角落，月光下一片漆黑的室內只能恰恰看見他照在地上的影子。他抱緊雙臂，把頭埋進膝彎里，腦中翻來覆去都是手冢離去前兩人的對話。  
「先別跟你爸媽說我們見面了。」  
「嗯？」  
「他們一定會找很多天一起吃飯的，我不想和你有太密集的接觸。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我們只是朋友，但是你喜歡我。」

砰，手冢國光逼近不二周助，把他抵在了門板上，他的視線從不二的碎發往下，漸漸地到有點發紅的鼻子，經過水潤的嘴唇，最後來到白淨的鎖骨。  
「你……」他還沒說出第二個字，就被手冢國光的話和舉動又堵了回去。  
「我說，對不起。還有，我喜歡你。要我重復多少次，我都會繼續的。」手冢湊近不二的耳邊，近乎呢喃的語氣帶著溫度吹進不二耳里，雙手撫上不二的脖頸，替他扣上襯衫最頂端的扣子。


End file.
